poohfandomcom-20200214-history
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is a 1977 American animated musical comedy film produced by Walt Disney Productions and distributed by Buena Vista Distribution. It's the 22nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and first released on March 11, 1977. The ending sequence was based on the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. Plot The film’s content is derived from four previously released animated featurettes Disney produced based upon the Winnie-the-Pooh books by A. A. Milne: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966), Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968), Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974), and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983). Extra material used to link the four featurettes together was added to allow the stories to merge into each other. A fifth, shorter featurette is added to bring the film to a close. The sequence was based on the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner, where Christopher Robin has to leave the Hundred Acre Wood behind as he's starting school. In it, Christopher Robin and Pooh discuss what they liked doing together and Christopher Robin the boy asks his bear to promise to remember him and to keep some of the memories of their time together alive. Pooh agrees to do so, and the film closes with The Narrator saying that wherever Christopher Robin goes, Pooh will always be waiting for him whenever he returns. Voice cast * Winnie the Pooh, voiced by Sterling Holloway * Christopher Robin, voiced by Bruce Reitherman, later Jon Walmsley Timothy Turner and finally Sean Marshall * Piglet, voiced by John Fiedler * Tigger, voiced by Paul Winchell * Eeyore, voiced by Ralph Wright * Kanga, voiced by Barbara Luddy * Roo, voiced by Clint Howard, later Dori Whitaker * Rabbit, voiced by Junius Matthews * Owl, voiced by Hal Smith * Gopher, voiced by Howard Morris * Narrator, voiced by Sebastian Cabot Differences from the Book The following is a list of differences from the A.A. Milne classic children's books and the film created by The Walt Disney Company. *Most of the stories are out of order. For instance, the introduction of Tigger doesn't happen before the flood. *Gopher is present in some of the original stories. This is alluded to by his frequent line (in context meaning his mining company's phone number is listed) of "I’m not in the book, you know." *In the original stories, Heffalumps and Woozles aren't associated with each other. *In the original stories, Pooh only wears his trademark shirt in the winter time and in the fall time. *Rabbit’s friends and relations aren't in the movie at all, although they are seen at the beginning of the film near Christopher Robin’s house. This is a reference to the original books, as they are seen on the map at the beginning of the book. *The part where Roo and Tigger jump out of a tree in Winter in the movie and not in winter in the original stories. *In the original stories, Piglet’s sweater is green, while it is magenta in the movie. Reception Film critic, Leonard Maltin, calls the movie a gem. However, Friz Freleng says the funniest Walt Disney adaptations are based on the books The movie has a 91% fresh rating in Rotten Tomatoes. Home video The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was first released on VHS, Betamax, CED video record, and laser disc in the early 1980s. It was re-released on VHS on March 27, 1996 as part of the Masterpiece Collection and included video footage of the making which was shown before the movie starts. The movie was released on DVD for the first time on May 7, 2002 as a 25th anniversary edition, with digitally restored picture and sound. The individual shorts had also been released on their own on VHS in the 2000s. The first DVD release is packed with bonus features, includes an 1983 animated short Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, the music video performed by Carly Simon, and "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Story Behind the Masterpiece", which documents the history of the books and their initial film adaptations. The "Friendship Edition" DVD was re-released on June 19, 2007. The DVD re-release does included the only bonus feature was an episode of Playhouse Disney’s computer-animated series My Friends Tigger and Pooh. The DVD re-release coincides with the 30th anniversary of the release of the film. The Blu-ray version was released as a 35th anniversary special edition for the first time on August 27, 2013. It includes an 1983 animated short Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, 5 Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh segments, and the music video performed by Carly Simon and it does not included with a digital copy. Jim Cummings, Frankie J. Galasso, Steve Schatzberg, Ken Sansom, Gregg Berger, Tress MacNeille, Andre Stojka, Nikita Hopkins and Michael Gough dub their voices. Songs * "Winnie the Pooh" * "Up, Down and Touch the Ground" * "Rumbly in My Tumbly" * "Little Black Rain Cloud" * "Mind Over Matter" * "A Rather Blustery Day" * "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" * "Heffalumps and Woozles" * "The Rain, Rain, Rain, Came Down, Down, Down" * "Hip-Hip Poohray!" Sequel Walt Disney Pictures released a sequel, Winnie the Pooh, on April 15, 2011 in the United Kingdom, and on July 15, 2011 in the United States. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:1977 Films Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Stubs Category:Stub